138004-is-there-a-reason-to-cap-omnibits-for-subscribers
Content ---- ---- ---- 120 Omnibits. (Omnibits from other sources, like login rewards, don't count toward cap) After the cap, I got one additional in something like 2 hours of play. Edited October 6, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- I don't understand trying to extract more money from subscribers. The whole reason I sub is I don't want to deal with micro transactions. Actually, I refuse to deal with them. I don't think I'm the only one. If it really is that, and they just keep pushing me to spend money, eventually I foresee me wearing down and moving on*. *Don't worry guild- today is not that day! Just some point in the future :) | |} ---- ---- Exactly how would uncapped onmnibits = buying everything from the store in mere minutes? It would take thousands of in game play time to earn that many omnibits. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not saying I disagree with you. I'm just saying it didn't come as a surprise. | |} ---- Yep. I just had to use the opportunity express my displeasure* *(Yes, I'd like some cheese with my whine) | |} ---- But the cap equally applies to sub and non-subs, and is gained through play. So it's not really like a "stipend" given to sub players. | |} ---- ---- Just pointing out it's worth in general. You wondered about the reasoning behind the soft cap.... | |} ---- ---- Monetization of gearing is usually frowned upon... | |} ---- Right, so the reason equals = make people who are already paying money pay more to play the game when necessary game functions (rune extraction) are locked behind service tokens. That's a disappointing way to treat paying players if it is the case. | |} ---- well you can do all of that with omnies, and you earn more of those than a non subscriber, so if you treat omnies right, you shouldn't be spending your money. EDIT: don't subscribers already earn more omnies? Or is it just the rate? Edited October 6, 2015 by mirta000 | |} ---- ---- As far as I know, neither the rate nor the cap is higher for subscribers. | |} ---- Lmao i like to see you cap Omnibits in mere minutes , let alone buy the whole store -_- | |} ---- It's probably effectively the same thing (the number of people who would earn more than tripple the cap would be very small), so I'd be cool with a higher cap. | |} ---- The amount of omnibus earned is extremely small compared to how many you'do need to rune and/or extract runes from your gear. | |} ---- Yeah. As I've pointed out before, the cap for week one was 120. And extra 50 for log in rewards. So 170. Which means you can buy 60 service tokens, for the ability to change 4 colors. I'm doing this across 4 specs (two toons). That didn't even come close to meeting my needs. Fortunately, there was a plat option which I spent. But to fully extract runes from one piece of gear costs 225 service tokens (there is no plat option), which will take about a month at the weekly current cap. So no, the idea that you "shouldn't be spending your money" isn't accurate unless you are really, really committed to not using real money (which I am). So it's possible, but painful, and you have to be patient while other people who have no problem spending real life money can have access to that next tier of gear as soon as it drops (my point being, once I get a class set in my shoulders, I won't be able to roll on a new set of shoulders until I have the service tokens saved up to extract the class set from my existing shoulders). Edited October 6, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- Oh man. I hope this isn't the case :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes it is, and for obvious reasons. I agree. It's even more weird to see it on already paying costumers. (Not that I agree that it's "less of an evil" applying it to f2Players.) | |} ---- There's a cosmic reward tier to earn Omnibits at an increased rate, but I think Subs don't get any special treatment in that regard. | |} ---- This is correct, so someone who isn't subbed, but spends some Ncoins will eventually get the same benefit. As I've said in another thread, the cosmic reward system and the grandfathered benefits from those of us who made box purchases greatly limits the overall value of the Signature Service. It needs a bit more; service token allowance, Omnibit allowance, etc. Edited October 6, 2015 by DuncanEllis | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They are getting paid. I'm planning to give them $360 this year for my wife and I to play. I paid over $400 the first year of play. That's more than I spend on most video games. The reason I don't want to spend real money in a video game is because I don't want to ever have to make the decision of "Do I want to rune my gear out properly, or do I want do have enough money to take my wife out to dinner?" But it's not really about budget- I can afford to do both. It's that I don't want to have to think about such things as what I'll be able to afford in my real life by playing a video game. Intermixing real world concerns with video game concerns is just not OK with me. I don't know why you are "against" that point of view. I've been paying for this game since launch, and I'll continue to play it. But if I MUST pay above my sub in order to perform my job in a raid, then I just don't think I can stick it out. Then the game becomes about who can afford to pay up, and who is willing to forgo real world expenses in order to have enough money be a part of my raid team. No thanks. That's a bridge too far for me. Edited October 6, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- Umm, guy, we are paying already. We pay the monthly fee for the signature service. Also, the service tokens cross that line of "pay to win" since they allow you to maximize your character and can be seen as required by some raid leaders. | |} ---- Well if that's the case, I'd rather just drop my subscription and buy what I want directly from the cash shop. I'm not gonna sub and also spend extra money along with a subscription. It's not worth it to me. And it makes me really sad because I wanted to support this game with a subscription. | |} ---- I've thought about this too- like forgoing a sub one month and just buying a bunch of service tokens instead. But it's just getting too complicated. I just want to pay my $15 and play the game. | |} ---- ---- Ok, fair enough. You are responding in a conversation about subscribers, so you can see why we would have thought that. I don't want to nullify the cash shop, but I do want to nullify the bits that are near-mandatory for raiding. Edited October 6, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- Well that and the idea that you can excessively monetize folks who are already giving you money in the first place and are supporting you (or have already been supporting you) in the first place. | |} ---- Well that's the dirty little secret of F2P/Fremium plans. They make tons of money because they give the people that want to spend more than the monthly sub cost an avenue to do so. There's a right way and a wrong way to do that. Back people into a corner (pay-to-win, pay-to-make-it-stop-hurting) vs. offering things that have them throwing cash at the monitor (pay-to-look-fabulous). | |} ---- ---- ---- There's a soft cap at 120 after which the drop rates slows down. How did you get 400? | |} ---- Perhaps spent a lot on fortune coins? :) | |} ---- As I understand it the cap is how many can be EARNED IN A WEEK and not on the total balance. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This, I agree with. You should not need to visit the cash shop to extract runes or have the ability to collect the resources for rune extraction limited by a "cash or capped currency" scheme. It's the only place I can think of that's subject to this limitation that involves the core PvX game, and it stands out for exactly that reason. As for the rest, I think an increase in omnibits cap for subscribers is a fine idea; removing the cap entirely is a silly idea that basically makes the incentive for botting so huge that we may as well roll out a welcome mat for hackers, particularly since you can get a subscription through farming plat for CREDD. No thanks. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh!!! jeeze I thought I was going crazy. Was trying to figure out why I was gaining omnibits but it wasnt going up. x_x | |} ---- ---- U can if u got default bags(addon) Tooltip from hovering over Omnibits. *Note* my cap dint reset as well. Any one else from Jabbit who dint get the reset yesteday? Edited October 7, 2015 by negoleg | |} ---- that is cap how many you get per week at highly increased rate... I got myself (including sack of omnibits) closer to 300 on single week without bonus reseting... you get omnibits at reduced rate compared to 1st 120 by doing activities with exp in em... aka killing mobs that are not grey and so on Edited October 7, 2015 by raven0ak | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Rune extraction and rerolling a slot to a specific element of your choice both require Service Tokens. Kinda makes the rune system feel a bit pay2win imo. I am sure many people disagree with me because it's not like you are buying an overpowered weapon from a cash shop, but the ability to remove runes and have perfect slots for everything seems a bit crummy to me. You can spend your entire weekly cap of Omnibits on 60 Service Tokens, so that allows you to reroll four slots perfectly. And that is even if you play enough to reach the cap. Imo, if you have extra character slots for buying the game before f2p there is no need to buy a subscription. $15 makes crafting a tiny itty bit easier and gives you a bit of a boost to currency, rep, and xp. All the other bonuses are minor luxury stuff that I think most players don't even need or care for. There should be something like a higher cap and increased gain of Omnibits for subscribers, or possibly a monthly allotment of extra Omnibits. | |} ---- It does exactly what you say. It's the same cap, so you just reach it faster. I suppose the thought is that the bonus really kicks in after you hit the cap though. Like you said, you were getting 2-3 a day after hitting the cap. That means someone with the bonus will be getting 4-6. Everyone hits the same cap, but since the drop rate is the same for everyone after the cap, someone with the bonus will be getting twice as much as someone without. It's also likely that someone with the bonus will have more days post-cap to accumulate extra omnibits versus someone who doesn't. Edited October 7, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ---- F2P don't win at all by taking away their ability to get account unlocks with omnibits. Bad idea. | |} ---- I agree. It's best to keep it at 120 as it is for free players, and raise the cap to like 200 for those that are subscribed but -only- as long as they stay subscribed. | |} ---- I see, thank you. But this actually changes the matter. It is not a cap but a depleted bonus we are talkning about. | |} ---- Actually there is cosmic reward tier which increases omnibits drop rate in general. So subscribers, if not having it yet will get there eventually and increased drop rate will work with the bonus and without it. Aka you will gian your 120 even quicker and after that you will follow getting omnibits a bit faster even over cap. So things are not looking so bad as it may seem. I myself earned 135 omnibits for the first week and I wasnt playing too much. Edited October 8, 2015 by Jayvi | |} ---- The sad thing is that even with soft capped omnibits people will still bot. I saw this happen with fishing and the rep grinds in Rift. People were fishbotting for turn-ins that increased your rep (required for endgame) so Trion lowered the amount of rep per turn-in. That just meant that the fishbotters had to run their stuff for longer, it didn't deter anyone. Edited October 8, 2015 by cakesphere | |} ---- ---- Except you don't get account unlocks with them already. Mounts, dyes, riding licenses, basically everything on the store except the Delux Edition is character bound. Nothing would change, except Ncoin would be buffed. Edited October 8, 2015 by PaxAmarria | |} ---- ---- ---- No, you are not special for paying and you dont get a better treatment for paying, how about you buy some NCcoins if you are cool enough to pay a subscription? Edited October 8, 2015 by Zherot | |} ---- I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. In the F2P games I've played, a sub usually bypasses the most egregious restrictions that F2Pers have. This doesn't really seem to be the case in Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- Of course I get better treatment for paying. That's the point of paying. The only question is whether the special treatment is worth the price. | |} ---- Wow, you couldn't be any more wrong. I love GA and would much rather do it than other content for omnibits. However a. it's on a weekly lockout, so we can only get so from GA in a week. b. One we are into DS for our progression, we will want to focus on DS and not take part of our scheduled time away to do GA. I can grind omnibits without scheduling with 19 other people. | |} ---- Try to make an arena team a guild a circle a warparty or whatever or to reroll runes without paying (this last one can be done with f2p BUT there is such a nice RNG system in there waiting for you) | |} ---- ---- ---- Just so you understand, to fully extract a class rune set from one piece of gear requires 225 service tokens, which is around 4 weeks worth of omnibits capped at 120 per week. That's 4 weeks worth of grinding and not using ominibits for any re-rolls. But thankfully they are changing this. | |} ---- Are Service Tokens initially account-bound when you buy them with OmniBits? Could I play L50 alts, each until they get their 120 OmniBits... cash them into Service Tokens on the account page... then bind all the Tokens to my main? | |} ---- Pretty sure OmniBits are account-wide. You're not going to accumulate more of them just by playing different characters. | |} ---- The omnibit cap is account wide. | |} ---- ---- ----